Conventional messaging applications or social networks allow users to send messages to each other and such conventional applications and networks can indicate whether a member is logged on to the network or messaging application. The abilities of existing social networks and messaging applications are limited however. Members typically cannot, for example, use conventional messaging applications or social networks to keep detailed, up-to-date information regarding user states to facilitate communication with other members.